Promise Me
by CrazyStuff
Summary: "Ed's heart raced as they walked through the hospital. He was praying that he wouldn't walk into the room and find his best friend on a hospital bed barely holding onto life. His heart fell to his stomach as he walked in Winry was there, his Winry."
1. Disbelief

**A/N : Hey guys so this is my first fan fiction! I couldn't help but start with an Ed Winry story. I would absolutely love your comments and reviews, so tell me if you love it, hate it or anywhere in between.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Disbelief<p>

"I'm sorry…there's nothing else we can do for her, the wound was too deep…"

"That's not good enough! That stupid bastard Envy, when I get my hands on him I'll kill him!" Edward yelled. Never had he felt this angry, this frustrated, this useless, this heartbroken. His childhood friend, his best friend, was dying and he couldn't do a _thing_ to help her.

"Brother calm down," Alphonse, who sounded just moments away from tears, said. Alphonse had always had a good heart; he tried to be understanding and optimistic even when it hurt him. Edward however never understood how Al could be so calm; it frustrated him to the core. Especially when it regarded Winry.

"Calm down?" Al could tell Ed was about to explode, he was already yelling and his face continued to turn red with anger.

Ed was so infuriated he could feel his blood boiling inside him, the next thing he knew his fist was flying towards the wall. He hit the wall with such force Al was surprised he didn't punch a hole in it.

Ed kept his fist where it was as he roared, "That's Winry in there! She has been stabbed and I can't do a thing to save her. We have spent years travelling and studying alchemy, but when it really comes down to it we can't save anyone!" His tone began to drop and as he clenched his other fist; Al began to wonder if his big brother was going to cry, "We couldn't save mum, we couldn't keep dad home, and now…Winry….Winry is going to be taken away," Ed's head dropped his blonde hair covering his face, "I wonder if this is God taking his revenge on us for doing the ultimate taboo; if this is his way of laughing at us and putting us back into place."

Al felt Ed's pain; all he could bring himself to say was "Brother…we have to say our goodbyes…its now," Al's heart sunk and his barely finished his sentence, "Or never."

Goodbye. The thought broke Edward. How could he prepare himself to say goodbye to his best friend, to the woman he loved.

Love, he loved her. Reality hit Ed like a ton of bricks. He had known Winry his entire life and he only just realized that he loved her. He had realized now that it was too late. Goodbye. Goodbye. I love you. Goodbye.

Ed looked up at Alphonse, barely holding in the tears and gave a slight nod. Finally the nurse looked at the boys sympathetically and said ever so quietly: "Follow me".

Ed's heart was racing as they walked through the hospital. He was praying that there had been a mix up, that he wouldn't walk into the room and find his best friend on a hospital bed barely holding onto life.

His heart fell to his stomach as the nurse gestured that this was the room. He walked in the doorway and saw a small, fragile, pale face smiling at him. It was Winry; _his_Winry.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for an update! Please tell me what you think :) <strong>


	2. A promise is exchanged

Ed's heart fell to his stomach. Al ran straight past him, straight to Winry's side. Ed froze in the doorway, staring at her, staring in shock. He knew what had happened, but nothing could of prepared him for this, to see her like this was more than enough to break him. For the sake of Winry (and from being made fun of by that damn Mustang bastard standing in the corner) he held himself together.

Oh, he could already hear the jokes:

Mustang: _Hey, Ed, remember that time you cried like a baby?_

Ed: _I was not crying_!

Mustang: _Well how was I supposed to know? I just assumed you were crying. I couldn't see you behind the bed. You know, you really should drink your milk. _

Ed: _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MIDGET THAT'S SMALLER THAN A SPECK OF DIRT YOU STUPID OVERGROWN OVERPAID BASTARD!_

Yep, that sounded about how the argument would go. Ed's face started to go red with anger, and if Winry hadn't spoken to him right at that moment he was pretty sure he would of yelled at Mustang about an argument that had happened in his head.

"Ed…" A fragile little voice came from the bed and Ed realized he must have been standing in the doorway for a good few minutes just staring at her, "Ed, it's okay."

Edward slowly made his way towards the bed, heart pounding, eyes burning. "Winry, I'm so sor-"

"Don't you apologize, Ed, this is not your fault."

Ed seemed to get angrier at this remark, which honestly surprised Winry. On the other hand, Ed got mad at everything.

"I should have been there to protect you!" Ed yelled, but he wasn't sure who he was yelling at. Mostly himself.

"Maybe we should go."

That voice was familiar. Lieutenant Hawkeye. Ed realized he had been so caught up in his own feelings he hadn't noticed there were other people in the room. It was probably wise to check his surroundings. Yep, he was right. Hawkeye, Mustang, Pinako, Alphonse. Not just Winry and himself, which is all he really wanted it to be.

"I think you're right, Lieutenant," Mustang stated calmly as he walked to Winry's bedside, "Miss Rockbell, I hope to see you better soon. I would very much like to taste that apple pie of yours, until then…goodbye. Come, Lieutenant."

Riza slowly walked to Winry's bedside, "Winry, I know this is hard, but I really need you to pull through."

Winry had a confused look on her face. Whilst she'd had a few conversations with the lieutenant they were never really that close.

"I need you to pull through because us women have to stick together."

She then whispered something in Winry's ear, which made the rest of the room extremely interested in what she was going to say.

"I can't take care of Mustang _and_ Ed on my own. Those two together get into so much trouble. What would they do without us?" At this Winry let out a little giggle, Ed didn't care what Hawkeye had said anymore, he was just glad to see his Winry laughing.

They slowly left the room, walked down the hallway and then they were out of sight. Pinako thought it was a wise idea to leave Ed and Winry alone for a while, "Al I need some help bringing some of Winry's clothes back to the hospital. Will you help me?"

Al was, well, a little annoyed that it had to be him to leave Winry and not Ed (he always was a bit clueless), but he had never been one to complain so he smiled gently and stood up to leave.

"You hold on, Winry, I'll be back before you know it and I better be seeing your smiling face when I walk through that door."

Winry smiled at him and gave a little nod. Oh, how Ed just loved that little smile. It made her look so innocent.

"Ok, Al, let's go."

Soon they were walking down the hall and, just like Mustang and Hawkeye, they disappeared.

Something inside Winry wondered if that would be the last time she would see Al and her granny. The thought brought tears to her eyes. The thought of dying terrified her.

Suddenly, Ed became aware that he was alone with Winry, just like he'd wanted. He pulled up a chair and just stared out the window.

"Ah, Winry, I leave you alone for five minutes and then…" Ed looked down at Winry's face and stopped talking immediately. Winry was crying.

"Wi-Winry…please don't cry, what are you crying for?" Only then did he realize that was probably the worst question for this situation. She had only been stabbed, she was only moments away from death. Nothing to cry about. Right. 

"Ed…what if…what if that was the last time I will ever see Al and granny?" Winry broke, tears now streaming down her face. 

Ed was shocked, his eyes widened as he tried to come up with an answer to calm and comfort her, but there was nothing he could say.

"Winry, you'll be fine. You have to be the toughest girl I know."

"Ed, that's not going to save me…I could still die… Ed…I'm scared."

That was it. Ed's heart broke in two. His head dropped, he was staring at the floor. Winry could have sworn she saw a tear roll down his face.

"Winry, you're not going to die."

"But Ed, how can you…" She was cut off again.

"Winry, you're not going to die!" Ed lifted his head and stared into Winry's eyes, her beautiful eyes, "Because I won't let you."

Winry's eyes shot open, tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. Ed's hand reached across. He was holding her hand. _Oh My Gosh! Edward is holding my hand_. Winry felt a shot of electricity shoot through arm.

"If you die, then I have no reason to live anymore either. So trust me, I don't intend on letting you die anytime soon." 

Winry swore her heart just melted into a puddle. The boy she had loved for so many years, was it possible he loved her too? Was it possible that he loved her now that it was too late?

Winry started shivering, she had at least three blankets on her, but she was frozen solid. Her hands were as cold as ice.

"Ed…I'm cold." 

"I'll go find you another blanket," Ed let go of her hand and stood up to leave. As he turned to walk away he felt a tug on his shirt and turned around to see Winry holding his shirt, looking down at her sheets.

"Please, Ed, I'm cold. Don't leave…please."

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Ed sat on the side of her bed, staring at Winry. She tugged again. Ed slowly lowered himself until he was lying on the bed next to her, staring into her eyes. They were starting to look lifeless, causing Ed's heart to beat so hard and so fast in mind-numbing terror he was sure it could beat for both of them. Then he realized how close his face was to hers, how close his lips were to hers. Winry was still shivering, he felt so helpless. Slowly, ever so slowly, he started rubbing her arm, desperately trying to get some precious heat into her frigid body (and it felt nice, but what the hell).

"Ed.."

"Yeah.."

"If you had to say goodbye to me, what would you say?"

"I'm _not_ saying goodbye, Winry. You're going to be fine."

Ed started to get annoyed, annoyed that he couldn't convince Winry she would be okay. She would be okay. She _had_ to be.

"Ed, humor me."

Reluctantly, Ed decided he'd better do what she wanted. She was in a hell of a lot of pain. He could tell from the way her jaw clenched as she spoke, the way she winced when she exhaled, when she inhaled.

"I would say: 'Don't worry, Winry, I will find a way to save you. If I cant, I'll see you soon…. I have no intention on living without you. There would be nothing left for me without you.'"

While Ed was rather proud of himself for that rather romantic speech, Winry's eyes got fired up.

_CRAP! That's the look she gave me when she was about to throw a wrench at my head_! He was pretty sure if she had one (and he was shocked there wasn't actually one at her bedside) he would be unconscious right about now.

"Don't say that, Ed… what about Al? You would just abandon him? Promise me, Ed. Promise me that no matter what happens to me you will keep going, you will stay strong for Al."

Ed was speechless. He didn't want to. He knew it was selfish, but if Winry was gone he just didn't care about anything else anymore.

"Ed! Please promise me…please."

Another tear rolled down her face and Ed caved. He'd never been able to resist her tears. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped it away, so maybe he wouldn't have a reminder of the promise he was about to make, the promise it almost killed him to make.

"I…I promise."

"And Ed, you always need to protect Al, okay? You know how naïve and innocent he is," She gave a little smirk and Ed couldn't help but laugh a little. Al _was_ really naïve.

"And Ed."

"Yeah?" 

"I need you to do something really important for me, it's so you can protect Al…properly."

Ed was a bit confused, what would change the way he looked after Al? "What's that, Winry?"

"You need to drink your milk," Winry let out a little giggle as she said this and tapped him on the nose. Ed, however, didn't think this was very funny. Usually he would have yelled at her about now, usually he would storm out. This wasn't usually, though. For the first time in his life, Ed didn't care that someone was making fun of his height (even though he was taller than her now). He was just happy to see Winry smiling.

"Hah, you think I would go that far for you, hey?" 

A smile grew on Winry's face. It was then that he noticed his hand was still on her cheek, but he didn't care. Then he noticed Winry was still shivering, more violently than before. Without thinking, he put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"Come here, your freezing."

Winry's heart pounded. He was holding her. They were lying on a bed together and he was holding her. She tucked her head into his neck and just laid there and for the first time in months she felt peaceful.

"Winry, you should try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, but Ed, please…please stay."

"I will, on one condition."

Winry looked up into his eyes, "What's that?"

"When I open my eyes in the morning, you have to open yours too."

"I promise."

At that Ed kissed her forehead. Electricity shot through his body, a thousand bolts finding every nerve ending his body possessed. He wanted to hold her, hold her and never let go. She tucked her head back into his neck and soon fell asleep. Ed held her in his arms and drifted off, praying that when he next opened his eyes; she would keep her promise.


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

**AN: So first of all I would like to say SORRY for taking so long to update! Okay so maybe not the best chapter, however don't panic there are a lot more cute Ed/Winry moments to come!  
>Im not sure whether to discontinue this story or not, any thoughts?<strong>

**One last thing if anyone has any suggestions please let me know I would love to try and add in ideas**

**Okay so read on and tell me what you think: D**

* * *

><p>Ed found himself in a field of flowers; they were so radiant that he swore they were glowing. It was the perfect temperature, it must have been the middle of spring because there were birds chirping and butterflies everywhere and yes those flowers were just too beautiful. Then Ed saw something, something that made the flowers look like a pile of garbage that needed to be destroyed, something so beautiful that the sun looked dull; Winry was coming.<p>

"Hey Ed what are you doing? Typical! I'm inside slaving away on your auto mail that you broke AGAIN and you're out here soaking up the sun. Why can't you take better care of your-"

"Ah Winry just shut up and come here."

Ed was sick of waiting, sick of pushing his feelings for Winry aside, sick of being an arrogant wimp. He grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her down until there she was lying right next to him, all Winry could do was giggle and realize that Ed was still holding her hand and apparently had no intentions of letting go, but she was more than okay with that.

Every part of Ed's body began to tingle with excitement, he was finally alone with the girl he loved, he was comfortable; peaceful, a feeling that he thought had escaped his grasp forever.

There was a sudden loud noise; it was a sound of discomfort, of agony, the sound of someone who was in excruciating pain; it was someone screaming, it was Winry screaming. Ed's eyes opened sharply and he quickly realized that his moment of peace was in fact a dream, instead of in a field he was in a hospital laying next to Winry, a screaming Winry.

"Please…don't! I don't know anything! No! Please….Ed help me! No…Please No! No leave me alone….Ed…ED!"

Ed panicked he started shaking Winry frantically, "please Winry wake up, Winry you have to wake up!"

Winry's eyes shot open with horror she let out a gasp and tried to fight off the panicked Ed that was still holding her shoulders. Winry started to push Ed; she was kicking and trying to fling her arms at him (and she was bloody strong, holding her down was a lot harder than Ed had ever thought it would be). Ed was pretty sure if he didn't do something quick she would start screaming, but she just kept fighting and panicking trying to get away.

"Please no. Get of off me! NO!"

"Winry! WINRY! It's just me. Shhhhhh, it's me your safe."

Winry slowly calmed down as she looked into Ed's eyes and remembered where she was and whom she was with. A tear rolled down her cheek it became painfully obvious to Ed that she was reliving the accident that got her in the hospital in the first place. Then it hit him, he hadn't even asked what happened all he knew was Envy was there and Winry had been stabbed, he hadn't even bothered to ask her why Envy was there in the first place or what the bastard wanted. A cold stab of guilt went through Ed's body, shooting from the top of his head through the to the tip of his toes; he could see Winry was terrified.

"Ah Winry…Winry it's okay you're safe now."

Winry did nothing, said nothing. She sat there like she had been frozen there was no movement at all except the tears rolling down her cheeks. It made Ed sick to his stomach, sick with anger, frustration, exhaustion and guilt. It made him so sick he couldn't handle it anymore. Ed suddenly pushed himself of the bed with such force such anger that he made Winry flinch. She instantly missed the warmth of his body next to hers. They waited in what felt like an eternity of painful silence. Both hated it but neither could think of the right thing to say. Finally Winry pulled up the courage to talk to try and calm down the raging blonde headed boy staring at her. She always felt the need to be strong; she hated the fact that she had made Ed and Al worry about her. Winry had been on her own for a long time sure she had Pinako, but her parents died when she was little and she was used to Ed and Al leaving her; she was used to being alone.

"Ed…I'm…I'm sorry to have woken you up like that."

Winry forced a smile on her face, it was _the_ fakest smile Ed had ever seen and that pissed him off more than anything, why was she trying acting so tough? Why wouldn't she just let him in so she could fix her? Why couldn't he be enough to make her smile properly? Wait why the **hell **was he still here instead of killing the bastard who did this to her?

"Winry; I need you to tell me what happened, every detail it's really important."

"Ed please just let it go I'm going to be fine."

She was going to be just fine? What the hell! At this point they didn't even know if she was going to survive! Ed started to panic, a mixture of anger and anxiety rose within him until he snapped, again.

Ed's fist found the wall taking out yet another chunk where his auto mail had met the concrete. Yes he knew he could usually keep his cool just a little bit longer than this before punching things, but this was Winry, it was life or death, there was no time for calm.

"Damn it Winry just tell me what the hell happened!"

"Ed please don't yell this is a hospital."

"I don't give a rats ass where we are Winry, tell me what happened?"

Ed was very aware that he was still yelling, but he couldn't help it. As Winry refused to give him the answer he desired he felt his blood boil through every part of his body.

"Winry if you don't tell me what happened how the hell am I going to find Envy, he must of said something given you a clue to where he was going! So just stop acting like a stupid tough gear head and tell me what the hell happened!"

Okay he knew he was pushing the limits here, but he saw straight through Winry's tough girl act, he knew that she pretended she was okay with everything when she wasn't. Hell he remembered the day when he saw Winry crying at her parents graves it had been four years since her parents died, but he knew she still felt the pain like it was just yesterday. He had asked her if she was okay and of course she put on the tough act and said everything was fine when it obviously wasn't. Later that night he woke up and wondered into the kitchen, on his way back to his room he passed Winry's room and he could hear here. Hear her sobbing. His heart broke in two, but there was nothing he could do, he and Al were leaving for Central the next morning. He left without saying a word to her; he simply went back to bed. This time he refused, he resented himself for not checking on her that night, for not making her feel comfort, for leaving the next day and not telling her when he would be back; he just left. This time would be different, this time he wouldn't leave her side until he knew she was safe, wouldn't leave her side until he knew she would was happy.

"AH Ed why do you have to be such an ass! Just shut up okay!"

Winry's eyes slammed shut her arms grabbing her ribs she was trying her best to hold in a scream of pain, Ed could see it; could see how uncomfortable she was, how much pain she was in. If he had any chance of saving her he needed to know what actually happened.

"I'm sorry Miss Rockbell, but you need to keep the noise down in- Oh my Miss Rockbell are you okay, please you must lie down."

The nurse signaled for Winry to lie back down, so she slowly leant against the pillow; not letting go of her stomach the whole time. It actually surprised Ed that it had taken the nurse so long to finally come in and tell him to shut up. The nurse gave Winry some more painkillers and then turned to leave the room.

"Please Miss Rockbell if you need anything, please just ask us okay."

The nurse slowly left the room, Ed swore she gave him an evil glare as she walked out the room; not that he cared anyway. He waited for the nurse to be long gone before he started at Winry again.

"Winry I'm sorry, but you need to understand that I'm trying to save your life here."

His voice softened, he finally realized that yelling at her wasn't going to work; he needed to remain calm and win her over. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the side, Winry had to admit she was happy to have him closer again.

"Please Winry, please, you can't keep this bottled up, you can pretend to be brave all you want, but I see straight through it. I know your hurting and I know your scared, I swear God must be out to get us, taking our families away then trying to take you away. I can't lose you Winry, who would look after my auto mail you always made the best. Who would keep Al and I in line? I need you Winry, we both do. So why are you so scared to need us? You fixed me, you gave me auto mail; you gave me back my ability to walk; to live. Please just let me try to…"

Ed got stuck on his words, he hated talking like this it made him feel like a child, so vulnerable but he had to say it.

"Try…try to fix you like you fixed me!"

Winry's eyes shot open, the boy that she was always trying to get to open up to her finally did, he finally told her what he was really feeling, but she was never expecting him to say that. She was tired, she'd had enough of fighting Ed could tell. He could tell he was about to win.

"Okay, you win."

SCORE

"…But Ed, there's just one thing; Envy-"

Winry felt like she was choking on her words, she was barely able to get the rest of her sentence out; she felt yet another tear roll down her cheek.

"Envy wasn't the one who stabbed me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully you didn't see that coming hehe. Please review! **

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**I will be updating soon hopefully within the next two weeks yay :D**


	4. Is the truth really what you want?

**Okay okay I know it took me ages to update and no I don't have a real excuse, because it took me so long I wrote an extra story So if you haven't please check out my other stories**

**Okay so this chapter..well I do believe a special guest will be making a reappearance yay :D And will we finally find out if Winry is going to die? Or will you be left hanging yet again? Most importantly, who stabbed Winry? Well only time can tell! So please read and review**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**Is the truth really what you want?**

"Okay, you win."

SCORE

"…But Ed, there's just one thing; Envy-"

Winry felt like she was choking on her words, she was barely able to get the rest of her sentence out; she felt yet another tear roll down her cheek.

"Envy wasn't the one who stabbed me."

* * *

><p>"Ed, Envy didn't stab me." Yet another tear rolled down her check.<p>

"You did." Ed's heart stopped. He couldn't even process what Winry had just said. He had stabbed her? He had stabbed Winry? He Edward Elric had stabbed his best friend Winry Rockbell? The girl he loved, he had attempted to kill her? There was just no way, it must have been Envy, it had to have been.

"Please Ed, I don't understand what is happening, I know you would never try to hurt me; that it wasn't you, it can't have been. I just don't understand how someone looked just like you. "

Ed looked up and slowly thought through what to say to her, he now understood why she had been so freaked out by him when she woke up from her nightmare. It was like she knew he was someone different than the thief that stole his identity and tried to kill her, but the sight of him; the memory was just too much for her to bear in that moment. Then it hit him that he and Al had never really explained much to Winry about Envy, or any of the Homunculi, or anything at all for that matter. All this time he thought keeping her in the dark meant keeping her safe, when really it just made everything so much worse.

"Winry, that wasn't me, I need you to know that was not me, I would NEVER hurt you." Ed's voice sounded desperate, he needed Winry to believe him, he couldn't handle her thinking that he had tried to kill her.

"I know Ed, I knew it wasn't you. I don't understand how someone looked just like you, but I knew straight away that it wasn't you."

"Ah Winry…how did you know? How did you know it wasn't me?" Ed knew this wasn't really an important issue right now but he wanted to know, he needed to know.

"I could see it in his eyes, your eyes are kind and compassionate, his well-" Winry shuddered just at the thought of it.

"His eyes were full of hatred, they were pure evil." It pained Winry to explain what had happened, but she knew Ed wouldn't leave her alone until she told him everything, he deserved to know everything.

Winry took a deep breath and started at the best place she could think of, the beginning.

"Okay Ed I'll tell you, but please sit down your making me nervous." Ed nodded and sat on the end of Winry's bed.

"Okay well, I was making some dinner for granny and I and I needed some more carrots so granny went to the markets. The front door was unlocked, because it always is just in case…well just in case you boys ever come home." Winry blushed a little but decided rather quickly that now wasn't the time.

"I heard a sudden noise from the door and turned around to investigate but there was nothing there. When I turned around to continue chopping I saw that the knife was gone. I just thought I had knocked it on the floor. So I searched the floor, I was crawling on the floor when I saw a pair of legs and looked up to see those legs belonged to you-" Winry took a deep breath, the story slowly getting harder and harder for her to complete.

"I stood up and went to give you a hug when I noticed you, holding the knife. You had a horrible look in your eye I don't know how but somehow I knew it wasn't you. I asked who the hell they were and they just smiled at me and said that surely I couldn't of figured it out that easily. They said that I had to suffer, so that you would suffer without saying anything else- they lunged at me with…with the knife-" Winry was trying her best to hold back her tears, she had to stay strong this was killing Ed she could see it in his eyes, but he had to know the truth; he wanted to know.

"I fell to the floor and asked why someone would do this and all they said was that their sacrifices needed to learn to behave, I would of bled to death if Mustang hadn't come in right away. Apparently he had received word that some criminal named Envy was spotted in Risembool and he and Riza thought they would come and check up on me while here and I'm…I'm lucky they did. They found me and brought me straight to the hospital and that's all I remember, then I woke up here." Winry let out a deep breath; glad that the horrible story was over, it was hard enough to live the first time, but to have to say it and relive it again had drained her.

Winry had had enough, Ed could tell. He just stared at her; he didn't know what to say or how to react. All he knew was he was grateful that Mustang and Riza had found her when they did or she could be dead. Ed was furious, furious that someone would take his identity and try to kill Winry.

"Winry, Envy was the one who stabbed you, Envy is what we call a Homunculus and he can take the form of anyone he chooses; kind of like a shape shifter." Ed couldn't lie to her anymore, he told her everything about the homunculi, he explained all he knew about being a sacrifice, but honestly he didn't know much about it himself. It took him a while, but eventually he had told her everything he could. It wasn't fair to keep her in the dark any longer; she needed to know. It took him about half an hour to explain everything but when he had finished he could see the relief on her face and then he was sure he had done the right thing.

"Ed, I'm glad you finally told me everything-" her words started to slur and her eyes began to grow heavy.

"You were always my best friend and no matter how short you are you always will be-" her head started to droop down, the machine connected to her indicating her heart action started to slow down; Ed started to panic.

"Winry, don't you fall asleep on me now, Winry are you listening to me?" Ed's voice was full of fear and Winry could hear it. Ed jumped of the end of her bed and walked to her side grabbing her shoulders and shaking her ever so lightly.

"Winry don't you dare." The machine continued to slow down.

Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep.

Winry slowly looked and Ed and smiled the best she could. Her face was pale and her eyes began to look lifeless.

"Thanks…. for everything Ed…I always…lov…"

Beep…beep…..

Winry's head dropped and her eyes closed, but Ed refused to believe it. He starting shaking her more violently.

"Winry….WINRY…don't you dare give up on me….WINRY!" tears were screaming down his face, there was no way he was going to let her die before he had the chance to hear the rest of that sentence; there was no way in hell he was going to let her die before telling her he loved her too.

Suddenly Ed felt a pair of hands on his arms pulling him back, pulling him away from his best friend. He turned to fight off whoever dared interrupt him. As he was being pulled away he continued screaming at Winry the tears now flowing down his cheeks he was reaching out for her, trying desperately to get back to her side.

"Let go of me you damn bastard! What the hell do you think you your doing? Winry! Open your eyes! Damn it this is all my fault! I'm so sorry Winry! WINRY!" That was it this bastard needed to let go of him Ed clapped his hands getting ready to attack when suddenly his body went limp. Ed fell to the floor and his eyes began to grow heavy, they starting closing slowly as his vision began to blur; he could hear voices, but couldn't completely make out what they were saying.

"She can't continue like this…. We may be able to stabilize her….. If this girl is going to have any chance in surviving the next 5 hours we need doctor Marko… Now"

Ed's eyes grew heavier, Marko they needed Marko. Ed caught a quick glimpse at the man who had pulled him away from Winry. It was a tall man with black hair wearing a military uniform. No doubt about it that was Mustang; that bastard. Ed's eyes became too heavy for him to keep open anymore he slowly slipped away to his dreams.

Mustang slowly knelt next to the blonde haired boy that now lay unconscious on the floor. "I'm sorry Elric, but it had to be done."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhh pooor Ed <strong>

**So im pretty sure there are only two chapters left! :D Will it be a happy ending for our cute little pair? Hmmm I personally hope so, I hate sad endings ;) **

**Please Read and Review I want to know what you guys think and I love ideas. **

**Also I'm giving you the chance to pick a character to make a guest appearance in the next chapter :D yay! **

**Bye until then!  
><strong>


	5. I will Never let go

**So I hope you're impressed this is two chapters in two days CHAAA! :D Thank you very much to your reviews and advice it helped heaps in writing this next chapter. Unfortunately no one requested any guest appearances so I just threw in a few here and there **

**Ohhh so the story is slowly coming to an end eeeeeppppp. Will our pair find happiness or death? Well you better read on to find out eekkk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise me chapter 5<strong>

**I will Never let Go**

Ed's head was thumping and his eyes felt heavy, where was he, what had happened?

Ed sat up to find himself in a hospital room, more specifically in a hospital bed he looked to his side to see a young blond haired girl lying on the bed next to him with a machine keeping her alive; barely. Ed jolted up getting ready to run to the girl's side when he heard a voice, a voice that made him freeze with horror, fear and anger.

"Looks like the brat survived, never mind she wasn't the one we were after." Ed spun to face the abomination that dared show his face, Envy. His eyes were full of anger and utter hatred.

"Well sacrifice I hope you learnt your lesson, although I wouldn't mind killing some more people to make our point if you haven't." Before Ed could think he clapped his hands and turned his auto mail arm into a form that resembled a knife. Ed leapt at Envy swinging his arm ready to lop of Envy's head.

"You're going to pay. You bastard!" Ed swung his arm straight at Envy's head, Envy ducked just in time swinging his leg in an attempt to trip up Ed. Ed jumped over Envy's leg and clapped his hands together hitting the wall. In an instant a part of the wall flung out towards Envy's body. Envy dogged his attack and ran straight past Ed.

"Well if were going to play dirty." Envy pulled a knife out and lunged towards Winry.

Ed's heart began to race, no way; no way in hell was he going to let Envy near Winry ever again. Ed ran towards Winry's bed, he had no time to think; he didn't need to. Ed jumped in front of Winry's body arms spread like he was trying to create a barrier.

"Don't you dare touch her! You've made your point, you need me to behave I get it okay! You can do whatever the hell you want to me but don't you DARE touch her!"

"Well that was a nice speech Elric, but we have no intention on letting these filthy Homunculi touch you, you're too much of an asset to the military."

That was possibly the first time in his life that Ed was actually glad to see Mustang. The next thing he knew there were military officers everywhere amongst them was Armstrong, Havoc, Hawkeye and general Hughes.

"Give up Homunculus your surrounded, don't test my patience because I assure you I don't have much."

Envy just laughed at Mustang, "What do you think you can do to me you're nothing but a mere human, you're weak."

"I may be a human, but do I really need to remind you who killed your abomination of a friend, Lust." At this last sentence Envy seemed to freeze, how the hell could he have forgotten that this was the man who had killed Lust.

"I'm not here to kill any of you, father would kill me himself if he found out I had ruined two of his sacrifices. No I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Why the hell would we want to strike a deal with you?" Ed was getting pissed; he was over all the talking he just wanted to attack.

"Because pipsqueak I'm offering to save your precious little girlfriend." Ed froze his heart began to fill with hope until he remembered who he was talking to.

"Don't listen to him Elric, he will say anything to get to you."

"Shut up Mustang! What do I have to do Envy, I'll do anything."

"Well little brat I have a philosophers stone and I'll save this pathetic little humans life on one condition." Envy started to grin, he had won, he knew the way humans thought and he knew he was pulling the right strings here.

"Stop wasting time and just tell me what the hell I have to do!"

"When the time comes for our sacrifice we want you to promise to come quietly, no struggling, no fighting, you surrender yourself when we say. You promise to do that and I promise to save your friend."

"Don't do it Elric, we're searching for Doctor Marko, he will be able to save Winry we don't need this scumbag."

"You wont find Marko in time Mustang, this girl has three hours left tops, I'm your last hope."

"Ed listen to me we _will_ find Marko and-"

"Shut up Mustang! Damn it just shut up! What would you do if you were in my situation, what if this was Riza? Would you just leave it to chance and let her die or would you seize the opportunity and save her while you could. Would you be a coward or a man?"

Mustang froze with lack of anything to say, how was he supposed to reply to that, he knew that if the roles were reversed he would give up his own life hands down to save the woman he loved. It was funny he had always thought of Ed as an immature little child but now he was coming to realize that when it came to love Ed was one of the bravest alchemists he knew.

"I'll do it I promise if you save her life I will come quietly when-"

"Don't be stupid brother your not giving yourself up like that!" When the hell had Alphonse gotten there, Ed didn't even notice his younger brother come in.

"Al we're not giving up, it's quite the opposite, were giving Winry life. She practically gave me mine with this auto mail. I owe her Al."

Al fell silent he wanted to protect Winry just as much as Ed did and he hated it but he knew Ed was right they had to save her, but not like this.

"Ed you don't have to, we found Marko." Ed's heart skipped a beat; those were the only words that could cheer him up right in that moment. Why the hell had Al waited so long to tell him!

"Hi there Edward Elric."

"Doctor Marko! Can you save her?"

"I can't make any promises, but I will try."

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well when your brother finally found me I wasn't going to, I hate helping the military in any way, but Miss Rockbell's parents were friends of mine. I met them in the war, they were beautiful people very kind and compassionate, always helping people whether they were Ishvalan or not. I couldn't let their daughter die."

Envy apparently realized this was a lost cause he ran for the window.

"Not so fast you creepy bastard." Mustang ran after him but Envy had already jumped out the window and started on his escape route.

"Come on men after him, shoot on sight those are your orders." Mustang and his men ran out of the room Mustang stopping on his way out.

"Don't worry Ed we will catch him, you take of Winry she needs you here." Ed nodded and Mustang ran out after the rest of his men. Ed turned back to Marko who was now examining Winry.

"Hmm this girl is in really bad shape I need to start immediately if she is going to survive the night."

"Doctor Marko, are you going to use a philosopher's stone?" Ed turned to face his brother, Al asked the question that Ed was thinking, but didn't really want to know the answer to.

"You boys need to go wait outside, this shouldn't take too long." Marko didn't want to have to deal with the boy's strong morals right now, he was running out of time if was either save Winry now or literally never.

Ed looked at Al, "Come on Al lets let Marko get his work done." Al nodded and they walked outside the room and sat on the chairs just waiting for some good news.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later <strong>

"Ed stop pacing it's not going to make time go faster." Ed ignored Al; he couldn't sit still not now; not until he knew Winry would be safe. Not until he knew he would have the chance to tell Winry he loved her.

"Boys, you can come in now." Ed's heart was racing he practically ran back into Winry's room, he just stared at Marko waiting for him to say something; waiting for him to say Winry was going to live to be an old lady.

"How did it go Marko?" Al's voice sounded as expectant as Ed's heart.

"It was really tricky, there was a lot of damage, even with the extra help I had from the phi-" Marko cut his sentence short knowing now wasn't the time for that sort of conversation.

"Look it was really tricky, she might not be able to walk properly for a while, maybe not at all ever, but-" Ed's heart began racing, not walking he could handle, he would carry her everywhere if he needed to; she just needed to live.

"But she will live to see another day, in fact I think you will find she will live for many years to come."

Ed felt his eyes begin to burn, his head dropped and Al swore he spotted a tear fall to the floor (though he would never say anything).

"Thank you Marko, thank you." Ed just kept repeating his sentence he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thank you, thank you…. thank you."

Marko walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Well done Elric, it is hard to stand around and watch the ones you love in pain. Don't ever let this young girl go."

"Don't worry sir, I don't plan on ever letting her go." Marko smiled at Ed and began to walk away.

"I expect she will be waking up soon, I suggest you stay by her side." Marko continued to walk out the door glancing back at the young blond haired boy one more time who had already pulled a chair up to the side of Winry's bed and was now holding her hand. He smiled and walked away.

"Ah young love."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY so it looks like things are going to work out for our little couple woohooo. The next chapter will be the last one and I must say I'm very excited to write it, it will consist of Ed taking Winry home and I don't want to say much else because I don't want to give it away, but trust me it will be cute! Yay yay yay! So I promise to update soon! Please review I love to know what your thinking!<strong>

**Also I would love to try and add in any random quotes you throw at me well try to put them in anyway so what line do you want in the last chapter?**


	6. A Reaffirmed Promise

**Well this story is finally coming to an end. I've had so much fun writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**I'm thinking of writing an Epilogue? Let me know your thoughts on that one**

**Also please check out my other stories for any Maka/Soul fans I have a fanfic for them in the works yay!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review**

**Promise me Chapter 6**

**A reaffirmed promise**

* * *

><p>Winry's eyes were heavy; she slowly opened them and had a momentary freak out until she remembered where she was; the hospital. It was dark outside she guessed it was about three o'clock in the morning, Winry attempted to pull her blanket up when she realized there was something warm in her hand. Winry looked down at her hand to find a young blond alchemist sitting on a chair next to her bed, his head was resting on the bed as he slept; his hand entwined with hers. Winry's cheeks began to burn and a smile crept onto her face, she wondered how long he had been in the hospital with her for.<p>

"Brother always slept funny." Winry hadn't noticed the big suit of armor standing on the other side of the room.

"Haha yes he has hasn't he Al." Winry smirked at Al and tried to sit up when a sharp pain shot through her spine. Winry gasped in pain and sharply pulled her hand away from Ed's grabbing her stomach where she had been stabbed. She instantly missed the comfort of having Ed's hands in hers, but this pain was too much to bare.

"Winry, you shouldn't try to move! Hang on I'll go get the nurse." Al ran out of the room in search of any nurses on staff. This proved to be harder than he had anticipated with it being three o'clock in the morning.

The sudden movement had woken up Edward, he slowly lifted his head to see Winry holding her stomach and fighting back tears. As soon as Ed had registered what was going on he jumped up out of his chair and put his hand on Winry's head slowly rubbing her hair.

"Shh Winry, it's okay; the nurse is on her way. Shhhhh."

"Ed….Ed…I….I can't move my legs." Winry burst into tears of fear, this couldn't be happening to her.

"It's okay Winry I know, Doctor Marko said that you…. you might not be able to…to walk again." Ed felt terrible telling her, his heart practically broke in half, but he couldn't stand to lie to her.

Winry froze staring at her legs that were covered by blankets; tears streamed down her face, but she remained frozen.

"Please…Please tell me this is all just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up soon and be back in my home, in my own bed with legs that work… Please Ed tell me this is all just a bad dream." Winry looked at Ed expectantly, but didn't get the response she thought she would.

Ed said nothing; he just climbed on the bed and put his arm around Winry's shoulder. He slowly pulled her back until she was leaning on him crying.

"Shh Winry… I'm sorry … I'll never leave you on your own again… I promise…. I'm sorry … Shhh… shhh… you'll be okay." Winry fell asleep in Ed's arms.

"It will be okay Winry, I love you."

By the time Al had come back with the nurse Winry had fallen asleep leaning against his sleeping brother.

"Ah it's about time." Al smirked and decided he would go and wait the rest of the night in the waiting room giving his brother and best friend some time alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

" ah….AHHHH…Ouch."

Ed heard Winry yelp from outside, he instantly dropped the fire wood and ran straight to her room swinging her door open with such force it almost swung back at him. Ed looked at Winry's bed to find it empty when he heard a voice that drew his attention to the blonde girl lying on the floor rubbing her head.

"Ah Winry you idiot what were you trying to do." Ed slowly walked over to Winry's side putting one arm under her legs and the other around her back; he stood up so he was holding her bridal style.

"I didn't want to sit in that bed anymore, I've read those books a thousand times, I'm so bored…. Wait Ed where are we going?"

"You need to eat something to keep your strength up."

Winry blushed a little realizing how much this silly Elric boy really cared for her.

"It's still humiliating to be carried by someone who's smaller than me."

"Hey I'm taller than you now so shut up otherwise you can starve."

"But then how will I keep my strength up? You don't want to have to carry me around for the rest of your life do you?" Winry giggled, but actually enjoyed the idea of having Ed carry her around. His arms wrapped around her legs and back sent a tingling sensation all through her body and butterflies in her stomach. Yep she never wanted him to put her down.

"Ed… thanks for looking after me."

"It's okay Winry, Al and I will always be here to protect you, if you ever need us were only a phone call away."

The thought of the boys leaving her now scared Winry, her eyes started to burn she didn't want to be left alone again.

Ed put her down on the couch and went to walk away.

"What do you feel like for lunch, we have-"

As Ed went to leave he felt a hand grip his shirt, he looked at Winry to see tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Winry what are you crying for?"

"I know it's really selfish of me but… but… I don't… I.." Winry started to choke on her words.

" I don't want you to leave again." That was it, her complete breaking point. Winry started sobbing the thought of being alone terrified her. What if she could never walk again? What if Envy came back? What if something happened to Ed? What if she never saw him again? What if she never worked up the courage to tell him she loved him?

Ed sat on the side of the couch next to Winry, but she couldn't bare to look at him, she hated him seeing her this weak.

"Winry, I'm going to have to leave eventually, I'm a part of the military and I still have to get Al his real body back. I promised him I would." This wasn't helping the water works were still going.

"But Mustang has promised me I don't have to leave until I'm sure your okay." Ed placed his hand on her chin and pushed her face forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Winry I'm not going to leave you until I know your safe."

Winry pulled her head away raising her voice at Ed. "But how will I know that you're going to be safe?" Winry's voice was a mix between a sob and a scream. Ed struggled to hold himself together, but knew he had to.

"If you get hurt how am I supposed to carry on? What about me Ed? What am I going to do if you die?"

Winry was crying so much that her words began to blur.

"Come on Winry you know nothing can hurt Al and I, besides you gave me the best auto mail so I'm practically invincible."

Winry felt like Ed was mocking her, he didn't understand that she needed him to be safe, these stupid excuses about auto mail protecting him was doing nothing. He couldn't see that she depended on him; she needed him to be okay.

"I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT!" Winry grabbed his shirt and sobbed into his chest, she didn't care that she had just blurted out the most important and potentially damaging thing ever.

"You try to act all tough all the time, but I need you to be safe Ed."

Ed froze, he couldn't think of anything to say the girl now sobbing into his chest. He slowly lifted her head to face him again.

"Winry, stop crying; please….Winry… I…I love you too." Ed's face turned a dark red, well there was no turning back now.

Ed lifted Winry's head to face him; he wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Ever so slowly he leant in towards her and gently placed his lips on hers. To Ed's surprise Winry didn't fight him of, she didn't through a wrench at his head. No, she kissed him back. The soft gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate desperate one. They kissed as if the world was going to end, like they were making up for lost time, like two best friends who had fallen in love.

A noise came from the door and the two reluctantly stopped kissing as they realized that noise was Alphonse returning from his walk to the cemetery. Winry rested her forehead on Ed's and let out a deep breath, she could feel her cheeks burning, but no longer felt embarrassed.

"I love you Ed." Winry smirked she liked the way it felt to say that phrase and to know she wouldn't be rejected, embarrassed or hurt. Yep she could get used to saying that.

"I will always love you Winry and that's a promise."

**The End. **

* * *

><p><strong>Naww so that's the end of this story<strong>

**Should I write an Epilogue?**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I will go through and edit chapters soon**

**Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
